College Problems
by lovecouples
Summary: Brick and Momoko go to the same college and they getting to know each other more. Something unexpected also happens. The story is a lot better than the summary. Plz read it and review. Thx! Chapter 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

It was September, time for school especially for Momoko who was having college this year. Her friends Miyako and Kaoru went to other colleges so none of her friends were there.

Blossom's POV

OMG!! I'm going to college but im still a ppgz fighting crime and all that stuff but im having a regular teen's life now. I walked up to the desk which told me which room im in and who's my roommate. I hope it's just someone from our school and is a girl.

Brick's POV

Oh great im going to college. Im still an rrb but ive changed I don't commit crimes any more it could be that ive grown more mature now, but any way im not considered a villain any more I think. Boomer and Butch had to go to another college since brainless Mojo had to separate us. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate that stupid monkey. Rite now im walking to the desk where u find out ur room number, which is the room you'll stay at and ur roommate. OMG I see this girl who looks really familiar she had orange hair like me and a bow on it. She's actually pretty cute.

Blossom's POV

I got to the desk and talked to a lady. "What is your name, sweetie?" she asked.

"It's Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"You'll be in room 10 on the 2nd floor please wait while I get your key." "Do you know who my roommate is?" I asked. "It is Akihiko Akamatsu" and the lady left. I stood there waiting and I saw this cute guy that looked familiar. He had orange hair and a red cap on backwards. "Where have I seen him before? And I wonder who Akihiko Akamatsu is" I thought. He went the counter next to mine and a lady came to talk to him.

Brick's POV

The cute girl is at the counter next to me. "She must also be getting her key" I thought. A lady came and asked my name I said "Akihiko Akamatsu"

"You will be in room 10 and your roommate is Momoko Akatsutsumi" and like that she left. After a while she came back with the key and gave it to me.

Blossom's POV

The lady came back and gave me the key. "Do you know who Akihiko Akamatsu is?" I asked curiously. "It is that young man over there" as she pointed to the guy in the backwards cap. "Thanks" I said and smiled at her.

Brick's POV

"Who is Momoko Akatsutsumi?" I asked. "That young lady", She said pointing to the cute girl. Just then she turned around and I saw her pink eyes I only knew one person with pink eyes and it was Blossom from the ppgz. It can't be.

Blossom's POV

I turned around and I say the guy looking at me. I saw his red eyes. No one has red eyes except for…………Brick. Oh no, can it really be?

**Should I continue??? LOL!! Its gonna get interesting later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and by the way, Brick is 18 and Blossom is also 18, but Brick is a few months older. Plz review!**

Normal POV

"Blossom!!!???" shouted Brick.

"Brick!!!???" asked Blossom.

"You're my roommate???!" they both said pointing to each other with shocked faces.

Brick's POV

OMG! It really was Blossom, well no duh, who else has orange hair in a bow and rose pink eyes. It's none other than my counterpart, Blossom. She was wearing a blackish-grayish hoodie with a zipper and the zipper was open showing her pink T-shirt underneath. She had blue skinny jeans on with black and pink converse. Why her to be my roommate, why not someone else?

Blossom's POV

Of course! It had to be Brick; no one else has orange hair like me with a backwards cap and those crimson red eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt with black jeans and black converse. I can't live with him, he's a villain!

Normal POV

A lady went to where they still had their finger pointing toward each other. "Excuse me, miss and mister, but you cannot argue here. Please go to your room and unpack your things." So Brick and Blossom went to inside their room and sat down on their bed. The beds were parallel to each other and Brick's was on the rite side of the room while Blossom's was on the left side of the room. There were 2 desks to do work, 2 drawers, a bathroom, and a place to take a shower (sorry! I don't know what it's called, nut you get the idea rite?).

"I can't live here. You're a villain." whispered Blossom.

"I not a villain any more you know. I don't commit crimes or anything." said Brick. Blossom was shocked at this because she thought that he couldn't hear what she was whispering. She looked at his aura and found it white just like hers.

"Ok fine. I'll stay since there's no other room." And Blossom started to unpack her things. She put her clothes in a drawer leaving the other one for Brick, set up the desk by putting books, pencils, etc on it. Then, she put her pillow, and blanket onto the bed and put the suitcase under it. Brick just sat there looking at her.

Brick's POV

Wow blossom unpacks fast. Every movement of her is so graceful unlike the Blossom I used to know. I can't believe it.

Normal POV

"Brick, hello??" asked Blossom and she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" said Brick as he got back to reality.

"Ok well, I've been thinking. If you're not a villain anymore let's start over. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. And don't call me Blossom, OK? That's my secret identity." she said as she stuck out her hand as to shake hands with him. "I'm Akihiko Akamatsu. But you can call me Brick if you want I really don't care." He said as he shook hands with her.

"We're gonna be roommates so we help out each other. Ok?" asked Momoko.

"Sure. But isn't it the same thing as friends? Why don't we be friends?" said Brick with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, whatever." Momoko said.

**-Sigh- I finally finished this chapter! Do you like it? Plz review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And by the way I did something new this time. The italicized words are their thoughts. LOL**

Normal POV

**At 7:00**

"I finally finished unpacking." shouted Brick.

"Well, it's about time. You unpack sooo slow." said Blossom as she was reading a magazine.

"I'm not a goody-two shoes and a neat freak like you Bloss." said Brick smirking.

"Whatever, shut up!" replied Blossom as she put the magazine on her desk and got up from her bed. "We have to go cafeteria. They're serving dinner now, and don't forget to bring your key." Blossom said as she and Brick put their keys in their pockets.

As they walked to the cafeteria, Brick tried to start a conversation with Blossom.

"So what class do you have for the 1st period?" asked Brick.

"Well…." said Blossom as she took a folded piece of paper from her pocket, "First, I have language arts, then math." Brick takes out a piece of paper from pocket too. They compare each other's schedules with their own.

"Wow. I have every class with you. That's really weird and awkward." said Brick.

"Yeah." said Blossom.

"Oh great, then I'm gonna have to see you every waking moment since you have the same classes as me and we're roommates." Brick said sarcastically. Blossom laughed at this and Brick smiled.

Brick's POV

_I made Blossom laugh. The hard core powerpuff girl laughed at a joke that I said. Wow that's hard to believe. She actually looks cute when she laughs._

Blossom's POV

_Brick is so different now. He's making jokes that I laugh at......................................wow it's kind of shocking._

Normal POV

Just then they arrived at cafeteria and got in line. "Today's specials are pizza with French fries and fried rice." Blossom read aloud.

"It's not much of a special. I usually eat these things." said Brick.

Once they got their food, both brick and Blossom sat down at a round table. Both Brick and Blossom got pepperoni pizza with French fries and coke. As they ate, none of them spoke a word. They were thinking about things.

Brick's POV

_Could I be falling for Blossom? It's not possible. I'm a Rowdyruff boy and she's a powerpuff girl. We're sworn enemies! But I'm not exactly a criminal any more. Maybe I should give this a chance._

Blossom's POV

_Am I falling for Brick? This is so not happening. He's changed so why can't I give him a chance. Maybe this might work out in the end. _

Normal POV

Once Blossom and Brick finished their dinner, they threw their garbage away. Just then there was an announcement. "Students please go back to your room and rest. Tomorrow, remember to go your classes on time by following your schedule." Everyone started to head back to their rooms including Brick and Blossom. Once they reached their room, they used to key to open it and they sat on their bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower" said Blossom and she left to the bathroom. Brick lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a white and plain. He looked at the clock and it read 8:45. He started to read the map of the college. There was a tennis court, a huge gym, a football field, a soccer field, and a swimming pool.

"Um, Brick? Are you ok?" asked Blossom. "Huh? Yeah I'm ok." replied Brick. "You just dozed off and by the way it's your turn to take a shower." said Blossom. She was wearing pink pajamas with cupcake pictures printed on them. (It was 9:05 at the time by the way)

"You look cute." whispered Brick who suddenly then covered his mouth after know what he just said.

"Did you say something?" asked Blossom.

"No." said Brick as he headed towards the bathroom. He took a long shower and when he got out it was 9:25. He saw Blossom asleep on her bed curled up like a ball (shivering) and her blanket was on the floor. Brick picked it up and put it on top of her shivering body. Blossom stopped shivering after a while and Brick turned the AC down. He got into his bed and fell asleep. "_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."_ he thought.

How is it so far? I know nothing's really happened so far but there will be in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, I'm going to vacation so I won't update for a week. Sorry! I'll make it up to you guys later. Thank you:

aurora115

The Cat Whispurrer

animegirl123454321

For the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! And by the way, Momoko is Blossom. Sorry for the confusion!**

Normal POV

"Wake up Brick!!" shouted Momoko after she jumped out of bed when the alarm of her clock went on. "We're gonna be late so hurry up!"

"Huh?" said Brick as he yawned and woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 8:00 and breakfast starts at 8:15. Momoko was already in the bathroom, so he started to make his bed and hers afterwards. When he was done, Momoko came out having her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a grayish hoodie with a zipper and the zipper was open showing her pink T-shirt underneath. She had black skinny jeans on with purple converse.

Brick went to the bathroom and Momoko got their backpacks ready. When Brick came out, he was wearing a dark crimson red t-shirt, baggy pants, grey converse and a red backwards cap on his head. Both of them grabbed their backpacks and keys and ran to the cafeteria.

There they grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon, a bagel and orange juice and sat down at a table. Eating as fast as they can, they gobbled down their breakfast. Momoko checked her watch and it said 8:49 and class starts at 9:00! They finished and started walking towards the building where their first class was.

"Next time let's wake up earlier. I don't want to rush like today." said Momoko.

"Sure" replied Brick.

They reached their first class, language arts. Both Brick and Momoko got a seat. Momoko was sitting in the desk next to Brick on the left. Just then the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Coyle and I will be teaching you language arts." Mr. Coyle was a friendly man dressed properly with a good attitude. (By the way Mr. Coyle was one of my teachers!!)

"When I call your name please raise your hand and say present if you are here. If I pronounce your name wrong, please correct me." Mr. Coyle said the first few students. Then he said "Akihiko Akamatsu" Brick raised his hand and said present. Next he said "Momoko Akatsutsumi" Momoko raised her hand and said present. Then she turned around where Brick was and smiled at him. Brick just sat there shocked then smiled back. When Mr. Coyle was done, he said "Ok class. Let's write an autobiography today." Everyone picked up their pencils and started to write.

Momoko's POV

I got started writing very quickly.

_My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and I am an 18 year-old student going to college. In my life I have so many secrets that I cannot tell people but is exploding in my body. _

Brick's POV

_Why did Momoko smile at me? _ I asked myself over and over again. I looked over to where she was and saw her writing. _I better get started on my autobiography as well. _

Normal POV

"Ding ding!!" rang the bell.

Brick and Momoko had math next. So they ran over to the class which was 3 rooms from the language arts room. The same things happened: The teacher introduced themselves, did attendance, and asked the students to do an assignment.

At the end of the day, they found out that in nearly every class, the same things occurred (listed above). Brick and Momoko walked to the building where their rooms were slowly. "So, what do you feel about the first day of college, Momoko?" asked Brick.

"Well, it was fun but really rushed. I feel really tired from running so much today." replied Momoko.

"Yeah, me too." said Brick tiredly.

They got to their room and used their key to open it. Both of them threw their backpack on their chairs and lay in their bed.

"Brick, you're actually a really good friend." said Momoko.

"You are too, Bloss." said Brick then covered his mouth after giving her that nickname. Momoko just laughed.

"It's okay Brick. You can call me that if you want but just not in class." said Momoko. Momoko then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Brick in his own thoughts.

Brick's POV

_Momoko actually thinks that I'm a good friend. Our relationship is getting better. _

Momoko's POV

_Brick has changed from a retarded little boy to a really nice guy which I thought a rowdyruff boy could never become. Our relationship has grown from enemies to friends at this stage. This is unbelievable if I tell Miyako and Kaoru. _

Normal POV

Brick took a shower when Momoko was done. When he came out, Momoko was awake unlike yesterday. Momoko was actually sitting on her bed listening to her pink ipod.

"What song are you listening to?" asked Brick as he sat on his bed.

"One in a Million by Miley Cyrus. (I'm listening to it right now too!)" said Momoko.

Suddenly, Momoko started singing:

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured its just to good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o whoa)  
You're one in a million

All this time a was looking for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o whoa)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time a was looking for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah,yeah yeah)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o whoa)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..one in a million...  
(yeah)  
You're one in a million

"I'd better get to sleep. Wouldn't want to rush like today." said Momoko as she put her ipod away and went to sleep.

"Yeah." said Brick as he turned out the lights and went to sleep." Goodnight Bloss, goodnight." Brick whispered.

**I'm finally done! Yay!!! Sorry for the late update but I did make a long chapter. So, enjoy and plz review! THx!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**

_Two weeks later.................._

Momoko's POV

OMG! This stupid geeky nerd keeps bothering me. His name is Daxton or Thaxter or whatever his fricken name is (I think you all know that it's Dexter, right). He's in some of my classes and always shows off and everything. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! He's so annoying and ugly. I have gym now and he's in it too. Luckily Brick is in my every class, so beat that Thaxter or whatever your name is.

Normal POV

Momoko walked into the gym and put down her bag. She walked towards Brick who was shooting some hoops.

"Hey Brick." Momoko said with a flat voice and a sad face.

"Hey Momoko, what happened? Why do you have a gloomy face?" asked Brick concerned.

"Well-" Momoko started to say when Dexter busted into the gym. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Dexter like he was dumb or something.

"Hello, everybody." shouted Dexter as he looked around the gym. Of course he was looking for Momoko. When he saw her he smiled and started to walk over to her.

"Brick, help me." said Momoko as she grabbed his left arm and went behind him.

Brick's POV

_This must be the reason why Momoko was so sad before. I'm gonna teach that dork a lesson for messing with my Momoko. _

Normal POV

"Hello Momoko." said Dexter as he tried to reach for her. Immediately, Brick blocked him. "Leave her alone." he said in a cold voice with an angry face.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" asked Dexter who was trying to be cool." You are talking to the national champion of chemistry."

"I don't care. Right now, you look like a dork that's really stupid. If you were really that smart in chemistry, then maybe you should make something that can help you grow a few feet taller, shorty." shouted Brick in Dexter face. Momoko who was hiding behind Brick started to laugh.

"OOOOOOOO He just got burned!" some people in the gym said. Now, Dexter was really embarrassed and Brick was smiling.

"W-W-What!!! How dare you say that to me!!!!" yelled Dexter his face as red as an apple and ran out of the gym.

"Yeah, you better run you loser!" shouted Brick and everyone cheered. Momoko came out and stood next to Brick.

Suddenly the bell rang _Ding Ding!!_

Everyone rushed to gather their things and go to their next class.

_At the end of the day...................._

Normal POV

Brick and Momoko was walking together to their room. Suddenly, Momoko stopped.

"Brick, can you come here with me?" asked Momoko as she took his hand.

"Sure." said Brick as he followed her.

Momoko brought them to a beautiful tree with cherry blossoms and there was a pond near it.

"Thank you, Brick for helping me today. If it weren't for you I would've-" Momoko started to cry a little.

"Momoko, it's ok, don't cry." said Brick as he wiped the tears with his thumb. Momoko stopped crying and Brick kissed her. He put his hand on her waist and Momoko's hands found her way to his neck. Brick's lips tasted like honey while Momoko's tasted like cherry. When they departed to breath, Brick hugged her. Momoko put her head on his chest and Brick hugged her like he was never going to let her go.

"Thank you soo much Brick." said Momoko as they watched the sunset. Later they walked back to their room and took a shower.

"Remember on the first day you wore those pajamas?" asked Brick.

"Of course, you said something to me but I didn't hear it right?" said Momoko.

"Yeah. I said that you looked cute." said Brick kind of blushing.

"Awwwwww. Thx Bricky!" said Momoko as she hugged him.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. Wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow, right?" said Brick as he went in his bed and turned out the lights.

"Yeah." said Momoko. Both of them fell fast asleep.

**So how was it??? Plz give me some suggestions on the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Plz also review! Thx!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Thank you for all the reviews from: ****rawr biitee meh x3****, ****pinkblossomgirl****, ****HunnyABee****, ****animegirl123454321****, ****The Cat Whispurrer****, and ****aurora115****.^_^**

Normal POV

It's been a month since the incident, Brick and Momoko's relationship has grown and alls well. A week from today happened to be prom night and each male student was asked to have a female partner with them at the prom.

Momoko's POV

OMG!!!! I'm like sooooooo excited!!! It'll be prom night in a week. Hmmmmmmmm, I wonder what I'll wear. I hope Brick's asking me!

Brick's POV

Prom night's gonna be in a week! How am I gonna ask Momoko?

Normal POV

Brick and Momoko was in the last class during that time. When it ended, everyone rushed out of the classroom and left. Momoko and Brick were walking home (to their room).  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………Momoko?" started Brick.

"Yeah, Brick?" said Momoko.

"Ummmm would you like to go to the prom with me?" stuttered Brick.

"Sorry, sen-pai already asked me." said Momoko.

"Oh." said Brick in a very disappointed tone.

"Hahahaha." laughed Momoko.

"What's so funny?" asked Brick.

"I'm just playing with you silly. I love you and by the way I'm your girlfriend. I would love to go!" said Momoko happily. Brick hugged her and they fell into each other's arms (awwwww!!! So cute! I can just picture it, can you?). Then, they walked hand in hand and went to room.

_On the day of the prom.............................................._

Normal POV

"Bloss, you done yet?" shouted Brick as he put on his tuxedo.

"Yeah, almost." responded Momoko. When Brick finished putting on his tuxedo, Momoko came out wearing a pink dress that shined in the light, pink high heels and her hair was in bun.

"You look nice." said Brick still staring at Momoko.

"Same goes for you. I could never imagine you in a tuxedo until today, Brick." said Momoko.

"Come on. Let's go." said Brick as he took her hand and they went to the gym where the things were set up already. There was a humongous disco ball, a DJ, tables and chairs, food, balloons and people that were already dancing.

"Let's go dance." said Brick as he led her to the crowd that was dancing. They started to dance to the beat of the song called Shake it by Metro Station.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love let me go now  
This feeling's stirring me up here we go now_

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love let me go now  
This feeling's stirring me here we go now  


_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Well I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
_Find More lyrics at .com__  
I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  


When the song finished, Brick and Momoko went to get something to eat and sat down at a table. Afterwards, they did some more dancing until all of the sudden the principal came up to the microphone and said "The prom will end in 10 minutes so wrap it up and start to clean."

"Awwwww come on!" were complains from the students.

"Let's leave now or we'll be stuck with the clean up party." suggested Momoko.

"Yeah." said Brick as they left.

_Back in their room..............._

Both Momoko and Brick changed and took a shower.

"Brick, wasn't it awesome today?" asked Momoko.

"It's always awesome when I'm with you." said Brick.

"Awwww, Bricky!" said Momoko and then hugged him.

Later, they went to sleep on their own bed and had happy dreams throughout the night.

**Is it ok so far? Sorry the ending sucked but the next chapter is gonna be good!! Plz review! Thx!**


End file.
